


Sweet Mead in Lofty Halls

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, Namarie - Freeform, Romance, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Celeborn arrives in Valinor and finds himself in Varda's halls as a guest for the first time.





	Sweet Mead in Lofty Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Some allusions to "Namarie" or rather its canonical translation

‘Well, here we are,’ said Celeborn. ‘Lofty halls, blue vaults, queenly voice—all present and correct!’   
  
Galadriel gave him a dignified punch in the arm.  
  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll behave—except to you, of course!’  
  
‘I know,’ said Galadriel. He heard a faint tremor in her voice. ‘Have I said how glad I am you chose the Straight Road, at last?’  
  
‘It did seem to be implied,’ replied Celeborn.  
  
What a relief still to be necessary as much as ever.  
  
Celeborn plaintively lifted his cup.  
  
‘Who now shall refill the cup for me?’  
  
‘I will!’  
  
And she snatched it from him.

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM prompt: I20: Who now shall refill the cup for me? (192. Tolkien Quotes)  
> tolkien100 prompt: The Straight Road.


End file.
